the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Series
This is the main series of The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk. List of Movies and Episodes *The Alliance of Berk and Equestria (prequel movie) Season 1 #The Dragon Riders of Equestria Part 1 #The Dragon Riders of Equestria Part 2 #The Ticket Viking #The Legend of the Lunar Saber #Appleloosa dragons #Rich Fillies vs. Crusaders' Dragons #Governor Ratcliffe returns #Blythe Baxter, Dragon Whisperer #The Dragon Rider Training Guide #Princess Nyx of The Gypsies #Snoutlout-142 #A Monkey and Terrible Terror show #Dragon races #Donald's lost duck #Ruby Fever #Road to the Berk and Equestria Multi-verse #Suited for true success #Tooth troubles #The Foals' Godmothers #Search for Blue Dragon # #Sunil, Vinnie, and Pepper go Exploring #My Fair Anna #The Horrid Bus #Haunted BoCo #Blythe's Dinos #Discovery of The Lunar Saber #Greatest Night Ever #Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 1 #Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2 Season 1 End Movie: The Rise of Latios & Latias Season 2 #The Day the Griffin's Came Part 1 #The Day the Griffin's Came Part 2 #The Underwater Kingdom #Stepney Sees Black #Enter Zoboomafoo #Date with Destiny #Bring forth Lucario #Astrid, the bravery coach #Smudger Gets Spooked #Halloween Night Fever #Hiccup Impossible #Happy Birthday, Stoick! #Viking Lightsabers #Day with The Puzzle Place gang #The Ell Pox #Enter Baloo and Bagheera #Zoboo and the Super Ball #Mako the Genius #Riff Arrives #Brian and Sylveon's night out #Sunil and Kaa the Snake #Season Dream #Pepper Clark and the Lost Sense of Humor #Meet Aladar #Christmas Party Spectacular #Shana Yuron #Fishlegs' Food Mooch #Enter Shrek #Chaos and Changlings Part 1 #Chaos and Changlings Part 2 Season 2 end movie: "Ernie the Dragon Hunter" Season 3 #The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 1 #The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 2 #Dog Caught your Tongue #Use the Force, Snowdrop #Yuna, Brian, Thomas, and Theodore Tugboat #Nyx and Jasmine #Enter the Crystal Prep Girls #Pepper Clark, Badbreath, and S'mores #A Visit from Charlotte #The Autobot and Deception war part 1 #The Autobot and Deception war part 2 #Enter Samurai Jack #Bring in the Emotions #The Visit from the Spirits #Diary Trouble #Cy-bug thirst Part 1 #Cy-bug thirst Part 2 #Glaceon and Espeon abduction! #The Trials of Flash Sentry #The Hunt for Henry #The Evil duo part 1 #The Evil duo part 2 #Finders Keepers #The Foals, Godmothers, and the Human Mane 6's Sleepover #The Phantom Menace Part 1 #The Phantom Menace Part 2 #The Human Mane 5's Big Decision #Dark Harvest #Hiccup, Yuna, and Brian part 1 #Hiccup, Yuna, and Brian part 2 Season 3 end movie: The Wrath of Tirek Season 4 # Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 1 # Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 2 # Elsa the Babysitter #Snowdrop proves a point # Hyena Troubles # Biskit troubles # Equality Communist, Unicorn # The Legend of the Loch Ness Monster #James' little assistant #Out of Control Koko! # The Griffin and the Showoff Pegasus #Moon Starlight's New Word # The Rein of Alfred Part 1 # The Rein of Alfred Part 2 # The Rein of Alfred Part 3 #The Search for Stewie's Shadow # Journey to the Sea # Homesick Nightstriker # The Cave of Fear and Darkness Part 1 # The Cave of Fear and Darkness Part 2 # The Cave of Fear and Darkness Part 3 #Carno Trouble #Tiger double trouble # Return of the Dazzlings #Gail's Dragon # Dragon Alien Halloween (1 hour Halloween special) # A Latias of a Tale #The Great Dragon Olympics # Ernie's Revenge Part 1 # Ernie’s Revenge Part 2 Season 4 end movie: The Search for Ruby Hook's treasure Season 5 #The Search for Cliff Hanger Part 1 #The Search for Cliff Hanger Part 2 #Spino Strikes Back #Glaceon, Astrid, and the Giant King Snake #The Spiders Lost at Sea #Attack of the Changlings and Clones Part 1 #Attack of the Changlings and Clones Part 2 #The 2 Sun Princess Daughters #Edbreak! #Terror of the Therocephalian #The Pie Twins #The Screaming Death's Attack #Flameless Scooter Flame #Return of the Rude Prince # Daisy and the Boulder # The Ghost of Timothy Part 1 # The Ghost of Timothy Part 2 # The Ghost of Timothy Part 3 #Snowdrop is Finding Home #My Little Selena #Complete Frozen #Human Twilight and Nyx's feud #Girl Evolutions' Night Out (1 hour special) #What's that sound? #Snowflake Social #Return of the Screaming Death #Snowdrop in Teletubby #Skyla's Discovery # The Indominus Rex Part 1 # The Indominus Rex Part 2 Season 5 end of movie: Return to Skull Island Season 6 #The Revenge of Drago Part 1 #The Revenge of Drago Part 2 #Brian's Lost Collar #Cure for Connie #Back to the Prequel #The Everfree Monster #What Scared Snoutlout? #The Merpony sirens #Pikachu & Friends #Slice of a Life #The Giganotosaurus #Zoe takes a Bath #The Rex Family #Back to Germany (1 hour special) #Orlando #Cliffhanger at Culdee Fell #Corrupted T-Rex and Raptors! #Runaway Crusaders Trian #Play It Again Peter #The Monster of Berk Loch #Mrs. Twombley Got Run Over by A Reindeer (one hour Christmas Special) #Ed's Secret Box #Band Morons #The Saber Tooth Cat (1 hour special) #Zoe Trent vs. Madame Pom LeBlanc #Attack of the LEGO Clones #Brian Alone #Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 1 #Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 2 #Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 3 Season 6 end movie: Dragoc: The Viking Castle in the Sky Season 7 #Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Giratina Part 1 #Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Giratina Part 2 #Eclipse for Memories # #Mordecai & Margaret's special day out #Sunil and the Headless Cabbie #Pepper's New Unicycle #The Motorbike and Motor Scooter race! #Snoutlout's very unlucky week #Who slugged Shining Armor? #The Screaming Death's Return "Again" #Gingerbread men Chasing #When are we now!? #Chimney Sugardrop #Terri to the rescue #Slow and steady wins #The Big Corn Maze #Shrinking Power! #Accidental Body swaps #Curse of the Were-Mongoose Part 1 #Curse of the Were-Mongoose Part 2 #The Lake #Equestria and Berk's Amazing Music Video #The Aliens part 1 #The Aliens part 2 #The Aliens part 3 #The Great Anglerfish Caper #Megatrain Rises part 1 #Megatrain Rises part 2 #Megatrain Rises part 3 Season 7 end film: Brian's Origins (Prequel) Season 8 #The War of the Nightmares and Changelings Part 1 #The War of the Nightmares and Changelings Part 2 #The Last Days of Zoe Trent?! #Brian Private Investigator #The Hybrid Dinosaur #Battle in Monstroptoplis #The Mysterious Pokémon #New Brian returns #The Predators Part 1 #The Predators Part 2 #The Predators Part 3 #The Predators Part 4 #The Grass is always Greener #2 Sick Trents #Toothless' Lost Days #Return of Toothless #The Story of Anakin Skywalker Part 1 #The Story of Anakin Skywalker Part 2 #Missing Nightstriker #Pie and Cake Thieves! #The Terminator Droid Part 1 #The Terminator Droid part 2 #Manaphy Returns #Love Sick Nightstriker #Trouble at Big Harbor #Legend of of the Komodo Dragon #The Storm Special Part 1 #The Storm Special Part 2 #Nightstriker vs. Rayquaza Part 1 #Nightstriker vs. Rayquaza Part 2 Season 8 end film: Brian the Dragon Night Season 9 #The Indominus Rex Strikes Back Part 1 #The Indominus Rex Strikes Back Part 2 #The Indominus Rex Strikes Back Part 3 #Battle of the Legendaries Part 1 #Battle of the Legendaries Part 2 #Nightstriker the Alpha #Battle in LEGO City Part 1 #Battle in LEGO City Part 2 #The Lost Paradise #Giant Pets #Darth Maul and Savage Opress Return #Trains, Dragons, and Battles Part 1 #Trains, Dragons, and Battles Part 2 #Trains, Dragons, and Battles Part 3 #Wrath of Midnight Sparkle #The City Hunter Part 1 #The City Hunter Part 2 #The City Hunter Part 3 #The City Hunter Part 4 #The Siege of Night Fury Topia Part 1 #The Siege of Night Fury Topia Part 2 #Snakes in the Attic #The Polar Allosaurus #A Sponge, a Starfish, A Squid, and A Filly # #Pizza troubles #Race Against the Past #Nightstriker saves the Baby #Haunted #Execute Order 66! Season 9 end of movie: Brian's New Life Season 10 #The Story of Snowdrop's Past Part 1 #The Story of Snowdrop's Past Part 2 #The Box Engine #Sherin, Jenny, and the Flood #Dumb and Dumber Dolls #The High Speed Engines #Legend of the Desert Tarantula #Willy and Dolphy #Finding Skyla (special) #New illness in Town #Spiders' LEGO Adventure #The Battle Against the M.U.T.O.'s Part 1 #The Battle Against the M.U.T.O.'s Part 2 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 1 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 2 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 3 #The Griffin and Eevolution Family's Fantasy Adventure Part 4 #Terrascream # #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 1 #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 2 #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 3 #The Spiders Arachnid City Adventure Part 4 #Lucario vs. Mewtwo #Brian's Unlucky Week #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' return #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 2: The Search for the Legandary Pokémon #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 3: Finding the Bewilderbeast #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 4: Intense Battle Begins #The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle Other Movies *The Beginning of the Chronicles (prequel film to the the whole series) *The Beginning of the Chronicles II *The Beginning of the Chronicles III *The Beginning of the Chronicles IV (Stand alone film) *The Terminators (takes place during season 4) *The Equine Terminators (takes place during season 4) *Yuna, Nightstar and the Magic Land (takes place during season 3) *Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose (takes place after season 3's fourth episode) *The Young Alicorn: An Unexpected Journey *The Young Alicorn: The Desolation of the Red Death *The Young Alicorn: The Battle of the 6 Armies *Alicorn of the Medallion: Fellowship of the Medallion *Alicorn of the Medallion: The Twin Towers *Alicorn of the Medallion: Return of the Princess *Shining Armor, Commando *Blythe Baxter's First Movie *Nyx's Big Movie *The Moon Starlight Movie *Connie's Big Mission (Sequel to The Day Connie Came) *The Foals and the Old Lamp (takes place during season 5) *The Day Connie Came (season 2 movie) *To The Rescue! (takes place during season 3) *Wrath of Nightmare Rarity (prequel to season 5) *The Return of the Sun Prince (takes place near the end of Season 3) *The Legend of Godzilla (takes place during the beginning of season 4) *Blackie, Patrick, and The Age of DoodleBob (prequel to season 6) *Brian and The Wrath of Jafar (takes place during season 6) *Allie Snowflake *The Griffin/Eevolution Baseball Players (takes place after My Little Selena) *Night of Dracula (takes place during season 8) *Tirek vs. Godzilla *Pirates of Equestria and Berk *Return of Darth Sideous (takes place during season 7) *The Lost Treasure of Emerald Tooth *Night of the Grievers (Takes place during the finale of season 6) *Back to the Past and Future! (takes place during Season 8) *Holes, Holes, Holes! *RVZ: Robot vs. Zorgon *Heroes of the Old Engine *Sharon and Sunlight's Other Space Adventure (takes place during season 3) *Snowdrop's Dino Movie *The Snowdrop Movie *Treasure World *Attack of the Kaiju's *The Spiritomb King *Brian vs. the Liopleurodon *Brian vs. the Liopleurodon 2 *Brian vs. the Liopleurodon 3: The Revenge *For the Heart of the Spider-Snail *The New Night Fury King (takes place at the end of season 9) *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film (Takes place during season 10) *The Truth of Alpha (Takes place during season 10) *Brian and the Wrath of Anti-Sylveon (Takes place during season 9) *Race Against Time and Space! *The Tale of the Fourth Regi (Takes place during Season 8) *Revenge of the Aliens (Takes place during season 10) Other specials * Peter and the guys vs. Team Galactic saga * Trivia * Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes